Random-ness Sins/Camp of Calamity
''LINK: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7JH9KgZSQus'' Sins * 0:09 Exactly where are they trying to go right now? (ding) * 0:22 Did Xan intentionally do that? (ding) * 0:27 Nobody on the road questions this. (ding) * 0:32 How come Adi and Enk got catapulted in the air yet Xan didn't? (ding) * 0:41 None of the kids notice Adi and Enk falling into the bus. (ding) * 0:41 Also, both of them remain completely unhurt after that. (ding) * 0:55 We don't see that police officer for the rest of the episode. Did he just lose Xan when he drove off? (ding) * 1:00 I swear, when I was younger I was confused if that was a boy or a girl. (ding) * 1:00 Also, did she really drink ALL that water? (ding) * 1:00 Also, where did she get all those cups? (ding) * 1:04 You just drank all that water and NOW you need the toilet? (ding) * 1:04 Also, "call of nature". If this show was more popular that'd probably be a meme. (ding) * 1:10 Don't you just love how the moment she needed the toilet the group came? (ding) * 1:25 The girl randomly gives her job to somebody she doesn't know. Couldn't she just hold the kids off for a minute? (ding) * 1:27 Surely she would've been told who would be working there. She should know that Xan does not work here. (ding) * 1:38 None of the kids question Xan's appearance and the fact he is taking them on for no real reason. (ding) * 1:43 Apparently, blowing a whistle means "do a handstand". (ding) * 1:46 They shouldn't have been able to do that in 2 seconds. (ding) * 1:50 "Character puts his hand in his mouth because the object he was going to put in his mouth got taken off him at the last second" cliche. (ding) * 2:06 It's taken her THAT long to make it to the top of the hill? She was halfway in a second last time we saw her! (ding) * 2:11 Where did she get that from? (ding) * 2:25 This is funny, but kids shouldn't be able to do that in less than a second. (ding) * 2:25 Also, where did they get those sticks from? (ding) * 2:30 How long were they working on that for? (ding) * 2:37 Yep. Xan's dead. (ding) * 2:38 I just noticed, why is there toilet paper OUTSIDE the toilet? (ding) * 2:42 How the hell did she get her hands through that tiny gap? (ding) * 3:02 What is propelling Enk in the air there? (ding) * 3:05 What? (ding) * 3:09 Really? (ding) * 3:15 Did Enk hitting the toilet really knock her head down the drain? How does that work? (ding) * 3:18 Okay, that deserves 5 sins. (ding x5) * 3:22 Enk is completely unhurt after this. (ding) * 3:26 Regular kids shouldn't be able to do that. (ding) * 3:31 I guess they're dead now? (ding) * 3:40 What is Adi even trying to do with those logs? (ding) * 3:58 Did Enk mean to do this? (ding) * 4:03 (chuckles) (gnid) * 4:06 How does that even work? (ding) * 4:12 I'll take 3 sins off as this made me chuckle (gnid gnid gnid), but I'll add one back since Adi should be dead from this. (ding) * 4:18 Damn it, cartoon, stop making me laugh! (gnid) * 4:22 She's been stuck in there this WHOLE time? (ding) * 4:24 Also, how was that toilet stall rocking back and forth? Shouldn't it be attached to the grass? * 4:29 I'll take 2 sins off since that made me laugh. (gnid gnid) * 4:29 Despite that, I still don't understand how the whole beehive falling on top of a person's head works. (ding) * 4:34 Unoriginal ghost stories. (ding) * 5:06 Xan should've recognised it was her from earlier. (ding) * 5:11 That's not how physics work. (ding) * 5:13 Adi should realise that's just a beehive. (ding) * 5:24 What? God, this episode is destroying physics. (ding) * 5:28 How is that beehive still on Adi's back anyway? (ding) * 5:54 "Main character looks dead but obviously isn't dead" cliche. (ding) * 6:04 Enk didn't notice that was Adi straight away. (ding) * 6:10 Those kids can really carry him? (ding) * 6:18 Whether Xan swallowed that or not, which is sinnable enough, (ding), he still shouldn't have a whistle sound for a voice. (ding) * Sin counter: 50 * Sentence: Camp of Cliches Category:Random-ness Sins